Unsung Heroes
by tahmtahm
Summary: AU. Coda: TNG - Yesterday's Enterprise. The Enterprise-D, having been badly damaged, goes through the spatial rift and ends up changing the past. The brave men and women of Starfleet Intelligence move behind the scenes in the Cardassian War to stop a dangerous plot by the Obsidian Order that threatens to cripple the Federation once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

This story is based on the request made by Just a Crazy-Man. Credit goes to Viper II - who's outline of a fascinating alternate timeline intrigued me. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to write this and for all of the ship and weapons assistance.

Author's Notes: Coda: TNG - Yesterday's Enterprise. The premise behind this alternate timeline is that the Enterprise-D, having been badly damaged in the ensuing battle with the Klingons, was not reverted back to the 'normal' timeline when the Enterprise-C went back through the spatial rift. In order to avoid annihilation, Picard takes the Enterprise-D through the spatial rift and ends up saving the Enterprise-C in the past. The advanced technology from the Enterprise-D accelerates many advancements for Starfleet and the Federation. The Klingons and Federation do not go to war, but actually sign a treaty.

Unfortunately, the Romulans started a war with the Klingons that eventually pulls in the Federation. Eventually, a peace treaty was signed by all parties, but relations with the Romulans were strained. One concession by the Romulans was that the Federation could now research and develop cloaking technology.

The Cardassians have decided to use this time of upheaval to invade Federation space and annex complete systems. Planets like Bajor, Minos Korva, and Setilk III, have fallen under Cardassian control. The Cardassians attack Starbase 375. When word of a massacre of citizens has occurred on Setilk III, the Federation declares war on the Cardassian Union. Fortunately, Starfleet has the newly formed Fleet Marine Force and Fleet Landing Force that are now trained and ready for ground warfare. Along with the help of the Klingon Defense Forces, under the direction of Mogh, the Federation is able to liberate Minos Korva. Life on the occupied planets under Cardassian rule is harsh, though the Maquis are gaining strength on the planets and wrecking havoc with the Cardassians' control. The Obsidian Order Agents have learned that Federation Marines were inserted on Setilk III by Klingon ships, and the Federation Marines are aiding the Maquis.

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 1

Seltilk III - The Yellow Rose tavern

The air of the tavern was of roses and alcohol. It wasn't a combination found in many places. The tavern owner, Lionel Hawks, and his family had travelled here from Texas on Earth years ago, and had brought enough of the roses to start a greenery - which was the other business the family owned. Lionel was also a member of the Resistance, and found the two businesses allowed him to meet with a wide clientele of people without drawing suspicion on him or his family.

Lionel poured the ale as he worked behind the counter and nodded to the man who ordered it.

Mathew Redmond looked around the tavern and smiled softly as the waitress brought over his ale. The young, dark haired woman looked nice enough, though you could see the fear on her face as she gazed at the Cardassian soldiers as they demanded that she come over and take their orders.

The Cardassian soldiers in occupied cities were known to take advantage of their power whenever they saw fit.

Redmond turned and focused his attention on his drink. It irked him that he just had to sit and watch, and not pummel the Cardassian soldiers. But then, that wouldn't help the situation any - it would just end up getting him arrested, or killed. He had a far more important mission at the moment.

He glanced up at the door as it opened quickly. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when his best friend of nearly twenty years finally arrived. _He was over an hour late._

Jacob Walters plopped in the chair at the table and grinned widely as he popped his friend's shoulder. He saw the look on Mathew's face, "Were you worried?" he teased. Jacob's grin widened as Marta, his usual waitress came over quickly. They'd visited this establishment every night for the past week, and she'd become very helpful to him. "Marta, Marta, how are you this fine evening?" he gave her one of his rakish smiles.

Marta smiled and set his ale in front of him, "Almost thought you wouldn't show up tonight, your friend has been worried." she pointed out.

Jacob shrugged, "Mathew? He should know not to worry about me. Thank you, Marta." he raised his ale to her.

The woman laughed softly at his flirtations, then went to take care of another customer.

Mathew arched an eyebrow at his friend. Jacob was always the ladies' man, always knew what to say at just the right time. He shook himself and leaned closer to his friend, "Did you get the disk?"

Jacob nodded and reached into his jacket pocket, "It just took a bit more wooing than I expected." he shrugged and handed his friend the disk.

Mathew Redmond frowned, he really didn't want to know how his friend had acquired the plans of the Cardassian base just a few blocks away - as long as he got them. He quickly put the disk in his pocket. "Good, then we can get the hell out of here." he moved to get up and Jacob shook his head slowly.

Jacob casually glanced at the group of Cardassian soldiers a few tables over, "That one," he indicated the closest soldier, "is the Gul's trusted Glinn." he'd recognized the man from the intelligence the Maquis Resistance had shared with them a few days ago.

Mathew Redmond frowned, _why hadn't he recognized the soldier?_ He looked at his best friend and smiled softly. The man always had a knack for remembering faces. "So, what are we expected to do?" Mathew and Jacob had been meeting with the Resistance since they'd arrived last week on their mission from Starfleet Intelligence. Damarus, the local Resistance leader, had asked for their help in gathering intelligence for them - since all of the known members of the Resistance had prices on their head. So, Captain Mathew Redmond and Commander Jacob Walters had been casually wandering the city and gathering information from the locals.

Jacob's grin widened, "D wants us to follow him, then they're going to grab him and question him. Supposedly, something big is about to happen. They're waiting down the block." he relayed to his friend.

Redmond nodded slowly. Perhaps they could get even more intelligence before they left this retched place. Starfleet Intelligence had been limping along in information on the Cardassians, they had effectively been caught with their pants down when the Cardassians had attacked Starbase 375 awhile back. That is why he and Jacob had been sent in, along with a slew of Federation Marines under the stealth of the Klingons' cloaked ship that did a drive by before continuing on its mission. The Marines had been transported down and Redmond and Walters had flown down in their small ship - which would be their only way of getting back to Federation space with their acquired Cardassian reconnaissance and intelligence. The Federation Marines were here to stay and reinforce the Resistance.

Redmond looked back at the Cardassian Glinn as he stood to leave and casually bantered with his fellow soldiers. He glanced at Walters as the man called Marta and quickly took care of their tab.

The two Starfleet Officers casually walked out of the tavern before the Lieutenant, then waited a few feet outside the door.

The Cardassian Glinn came out of the tavern as Jacob turned and laughed loudly at his friend.

"I'm not ready to turn in you stick in the mud! Let's go find another tavern that's a bit livelier, or why don't I just go back in and wait for Marta to get off work?" Jacob said loudly.

The Cardassian ignored the men and continued down the street to the base.

The soldier was quickly grabbed as he got to the edge of the building by the Resistance members that had laid in wait.

Redmond and Walters high tailed it and caught up as the Cardassian Glinn was knocked out and thrown into the back of a truck.

Damarus grinned at the two men and shook their hands, "Glad you could stay for awhile. Want to tag along?"

They jumped into the truck and it took off before anyone would note the missing Glinn.

XXXXX

Redmond and Walters quickly jumped into their ship, _the Rosetta_, and started up the engines.

As Walters went through the start up procedures, Redmond turned on the system that would mask them as a Cardassian ship.

Captain Mathew Redmond was unsettled by the information they'd obtained from the Cardassian Glinn. The Cardassian Union was planning something big to boost the morale of its people. That was enough to put him on edge. But what disturbed him more was the last thing the Cardassian had said before he'd passed out.

The Glinn had explained that his Gul was upset because their regular shipment of torpedoes had been delayed, and it left them vulnerable to attacks by the Resistance and the Klingons, but that Cardassian Command had reassured them that everything would turn out okay.

Mathew Redmond had stood stoically in place and watched as the Cardassian had slumped over. _Why would their usual shipment have been delayed by Cardassian Command?_

Redmond and Walters had left immediately after that exchange.

Redmond looked up as Walters piloted the ship through the planet's atmosphere.

Jacob Walters glanced sideways at his best friend, "You think that Cardassian Command is re-routing the torpedo shipment for something else?" he questioned. He knew his friend was already considering the possibilities.

Mathew Redmond sighed softly. "I'm sure, but I don't know what they could be planning." He quickly looked at the reading on the consoles as they indicated approaching vessels. "We've got three Galor-class ships on our tails." he informed Jacob.

"I see them." his friend cursed as he changed their course and headed directly for Federation space. "We're not too far from Federation space, I'll red line her - you start calling for assistance. Won't do anyone any good if this intel doesn't get to Starfleet Intelligence." He started to accelerate the ship as he evaded the blasts aimed at their small ship.

The crackle of the communication system erupted in the small cabin, "Unidentified vessel, by order of the Cardassian Union, you are ordered to halt and prepare to be boarded." the voice stated firmly.

Captain Mathew Redmond clicked on the communication system, "To any Federation vessel in the vicinity, this is the _USS Rosetta_. We need immediate assistance. We have three Galor-class ships zeroing in on us. We are carrying Priority One intel. Repeat this is the _USS Rosetta_ requesting immediate assistance from any Federation vessel in the vicinity." he stated calmly and he grabbed onto the console as Jacob did some kind of loop that made his stomach knot.

The ship bucketed as it was hit on the starboard side.

Redmond watched as one of the ships kept on their tail and the other two accelerated and flanked them, effectively caging them in. "Jacob!"

"I see what they're doing - let me do the damn driving!" his friend demanded as he dipped the nose and they plummeted under the vessels.

The maneuvers worked for a few minutes as he kept weaving the ship through the two vessels flanking them.

Evidently they figured out they needed to slow down and let the little ship get ahead of them, then they let loose with their weapons.

_The Rosetta_ was flung through space as the console blew up and the engine went off line.

Mathew Redmond regained his senses as his world stopped spinning. He looked over at Jacob and gasped. He quickly unbuckled his belt and hurried to his friend. Jacob was badly burned and had pieces of the console protruding his chest. He quickly felt for a pulse on the withered flesh of his friend's throat and didn't find one. He whipped around as he heard the familiar transporter whirl behind him.

Two Cardassian soldiers aimed their weapons at him.

Mathew Redmond glanced at his fallen comrade that had managed to get him this far. He wasn't going to go down without a fight! He lunged at the Cardassian closest to him and knocked him to the deck. As they struggled for the weapon, and the other Cardassian soldier tried to get out of their way, the_ Rosetta _shook.

The standing Cardassian's eyes widened as one of their ships blew up in front of them, the shockwave knocked him onto the floor in a heap with the other two men.

Mathew grabbed the weapon the Cardassian had lost his grip on and quickly pulled the trigger and shot both of the soldiers. He stood up quickly as the ship was bucketed again. He looked out the window and smiled as the _Enterprise -C_ swooped in front of the Rosetta and kept it protected as four Excelsior-class ships came in laying down phaser fire on the other two Cardassian warships.

The communication system crackled, "_USS Rosetta_, this is Captain Jennifer Holland of the_ USS Enterprise_. We are showing that the antimatter in your engines is becoming unstable, prepare to be transported."

Mathew Redmond touched his friend's shoulder. He wasn't going to leave him behind. All he could do was wait for the familiar feel of the transporter and hope that they'd be beamed out in time.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: See Chapter 1.

Many thanks to Just a Crazy-Man, Angel Fire, Whoa, CT-451, ByaSouthernLady, xpredatorx, demon unicron, Fleet Commander, Light Destroyer, I'm Darth Vader, Starfire, Rogue Leader, Raven, and Athena for the reviews and to everyone reading this story.

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 2

Enterprise-C: Sick Bay

Captain Mathew Redmond winced as Nurse Ogawa led him to a biobed. In the midst of the firefight with the Cardassians, he hadn't even noticed the burns he'd received to his hands and arms or even the piece of console that had gone into his left shoulder.

The raven hair petite woman frowned, "I'm sorry, Captain - would you like for me to give you a sedative?" Ogawa suggested. She still had to get the shirt off of him, and she was sure it was going to be very painful for him.

Redmond glanced at his best friend a few beds over as the doctors tried to revive him. He hoped it would work, but he seriously doubted it. He flinched at the high pitched whine of the machine they were using on his friend. He sighed softly and returned his attention to the nurse that now looked really concerned because it was taking him so long to answer her question.

He shook his head gently, "I think I'll be fine if you give me a pain reliever."

Nurse Ogawa gave him a small smile and injected him with the hypo. She looked over his vest and shirt, trying to decide on the best way to remove the shirt so she could work on his shoulder. "Do you think you can help me get these off of you?" she questioned. If he'd been unconscious, she would have just cut the clothes away - but since he was conscious, she had to be courteous.

Mathew Redmond nodded and slowly slipped his right arm out of the vest and she carefully slipped it off his left arm, careful to avoid hitting the jagged, six inch metal object protruding out of his shoulder. He studied the woman before him, "Nurse Ogawa, you were on the Enterprise-D?" he questioned, trying to get his mind off of his friend.

She slowly looked at him, she could feel herself bracing for a barrage of questions that usually ensued after such an statement. The crew of the Enterprise-D had been thoroughly debriefed by Starfleet Command after they had come through the spatial rift after the Enterprise-C. Many of the crew were advising Starfleet on various projects to better prepare the Fleet, and they were scattered throughout Starfleet now. The crew had been advised of many topics to steer clear from, if they were ever questioned. She focused on unbuttoning his shirt, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Redmond had noticed her hesitation, "I just wondered why you're here when you could be training doctors and nurses at Starfleet Medical with all of your knowledge." he said.

Nurse Ogawa grinned, she could answer that question easily. "It was very disconcerting seeing a much younger version of my father there. I guess some of our crew can deal with seeing relatives and even younger versions of themselves, but I couldn't. Besides," she looked back up at him, "if I was there - I wouldn't be able to fix you up." she pointed out.

Mathew chuckled softly and immediately regretted it as pain flared through his shoulder. He winced again.

Ogawa frowned at the shirt, "Captain, I'm going to have to cut the shirt - I don't see how I can get it off otherwise."

Redmond tried to smile, "I don't have any sentimental value to it." he reassured her.

She quickly cut near the collar of the shirt out to the metal. She put the shears down and helped him slip out of the right arm, then carefully eased the material away from the wound. She went to work cleaning the blood from around the wound to sterilize the area. She glanced over his chest and noticed a few more abrasions, but they weren't that bad. She couldn't help but notice that he kept himself in good shape. Ogawa looked over her shoulder as she heard a throat cleared. She quickly introduced the two, "Captain Redmond, this is Captain Holland."

Redmond shook the woman's hand and nodded, "Thanks for answering our distress call." he thanked her.

Captain Holland nodded, "Well, we were in the area." She'd already had his credentials checked out and verified before she'd made her way down to Medical. Holland glanced at the sheet that was being draped over the other Starfleet officer that had been in the small ship with him. "I'm sorry about Commander Walters." she said softly.

He glanced over at the covered body of his friend and nodded slowly, "He was a good officer." he said softly.

"We have already gotten word from Starfleet Command that they are sending a ship to pick you up and hightail it back to Earth. If you need anything, just ask." Captain Holland directed, then moved to talk with the Chief Medical Officer.

Nurse Ogawa watched as the man's gaze remain fixed on his comrade. "I need you to lay back on the bed." she said and he quickly complied. "I'm going to deaden the area around your shoulder, then I'll get Doctor Reynolds." she explained.

Mathew Redmond nodded, though he really wasn't listening to her anymore. He was thinking of his best friend that had sacrificed his life so that the information they had could get back to Starfleet Intelligence. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he could feel his shoulder becoming numb.

XXXXX

Earth - Starfleet Intelligence

Captain Mathew Redmond looked up at the monitor as they went over all of the information he had brought back from Setilk III.

"According to this intel, the Cardassian base doesn't have a lot of personnel." Commander Edwards pointed out as they gathered around the schematics of the buildings.

"The Cardassian Glinn did seem a bit worried that their regular supply of torpedoes hadn't come in, that it had been diverted." Mathew added.

The other three officers in the room pondered the information and glanced at each other.

Edwards nodded, "We've got an operative that can find out why the shipment was delayed." He indicated for one of the other officers to go send out a query. He took note of the man in front of him, "What did the doctors say about your shoulder?"

"Oh, it's healing nicely. No permanent damage." Redmond replied quickly. He indicated the other disk on the table, "That is from the Federation Marines, evidently they'd been doing their own reconnaissance at night."

Edwards nodded, "We'll take a look at it, then pass it along. Thanks for getting all of this back to us. Is Commander Walters' funeral tomorrow?"

Mathew Redmond nodded.

XXXXX

The following day - Commander Jacob Walter's funeral

Mathew Redmond watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He stood behind Jacob's mother, Elise, and sighed softly as fellow officers came to speak to her and offer their condolences. He gazed around the funeral and noted their friends that had gone to the Academy with them and some fellow officers from Starfleet Intelligence.

He glanced up at the darkening sky and wondered briefly if it was going to rain today.

Mathew glanced at Elise Walters as she stood up.

She was a matronly woman that had a big heart. She had always indulged Jacob and Mathew in whatever they had wanted when they were growing up. Even when they had both gone through the Academy and had gone over to her house during breaks, she'd always bent over backwards for them.

He blinked and realized it was starting to drizzle. He tried to smile at his second Mom, "Would you like for me to see you home?" he offered.

Elise Walters squeezed his hand gently, "Commander Edwards has offered." She gazed at the Tellerite Admiral that stood back a bit from the service, "I think your boss wants to talk to you." she pointed out. Admiral Gral had already come over to her house yesterday and gave his condolences and had told her just how instrumental her son had been to Starfleet. She had appreciated that the man had come over to her house himself. "I'll talk to you later, dear." Elise kissed his cheek gently, then walked with Edwards to the waiting shuttle.

Mathew Redmond glanced at the Head of Starfleet Intelligence and walked over to him slowly, "Admiral." he nodded to the very old Tellerite.

Gral snorted and popped his umbrella out with the flick of a finger, _he hated the rain_ - give him a warm mud bath any time of the day. "Come along, Captain - we have much to discuss." he indicated for Redmond to start walking to his shuttle. "How are you holding up? Do you need to take some time off because of your shoulder?" he questioned as they walked.

Redmond shook his head, "No, I don't need any time off. Did you find out why the torpedo shipment was delayed?" he asked.

Gral growled, "Our operative is looking into it - but it doesn't look good. We've been hearing of the same thing happening on many other planets occupied by the Cardassians. This is the first time we actually have confirmation of it." He glanced at the Starfleet Officer beside him. He'd known Mathew Redmond since he'd been in the Academy and had followed his career with interest. They stepped into the shuttle and Gral told the pilot to head back to Starfleet Command. He turned back to Redmond, "You feel up to going on a rather precarious mission?" he questioned the man.

Mathew Redmond smiled slowly, "Of course, Admiral."

Gral grinned that big, toothy grin that sent shivers down most people's spines and snorted, "Wonderful, but first, we must get you a ship."

XXXXX

TBC.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: See Chapter 1.

Many thanks to Just a Crazy-Man, Angel Fire, Whoa, CT-451, ByaSouthernLady, xpredatorx, demon unicron, Fleet Commander, Light Destroyer, I'm Darth Vader, Starfire, Rogue Leader, Raven, Athena, Alvind-rod, vliegenvanger, 1-1 Marines, and BSG Legacy for the reviews and to everyone reading this story.

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 3

Starfleet Command Shuttle 139

Admiral Gral looked up as the pilot stated that they were approaching Mars. He glanced at Mathew Redmond as the man stood up to look out the front window of the shuttle. The Admiral had sent the man home to pack his bags yesterday while he made the final arrangements for the ship. He almost couldn't contain his excitement to see the man's expression when he saw his new ship. Gral gave an excited snort as he stood up.

They watched as the pilot flew past Utopia Planitia Shipyards and got a good view of dozens of ships being constructed - Akira, Nebula, and Intrepid. They rounded to the back side and got an extraordinary view of the famed Enterprise-D, and a sister ship being constructed in the bay right next to it.

Mathew Redmond wondered what type of ship he was taking command of - Admiral Gral had been tight lipped about it and had only said that he would be pleased. He raised an eyebrow as the pilot turned the shuttle and headed for the planet.

"Starfleet Command Shuttle 139 requesting permission to land." the pilot requested over the comm.

"S.C Shuttle 139, you are cleared to land in Hanger 3. Follow the flight path on your screen through the grid." the Bases' Flight Operations Officer directed.

"Acknowledged, we will follow the flight path through the grid." the pilot replied and steered the shuttle through the holographic camouflage field covering the base.

The shuttle went through the grid and quickly landed in one of the Martian Bases' large hangers. The pilot powered down the shuttle and opened the hatch and waited outside the shuttle door.

Admiral Gral and Captain Redmond came out and started to head for the lift at the end of the hanger. The Admiral recognized the Chief as he exited the lift, "Ah, Chief O'Brien, this is Captain Mathew Redmond. Captain, Chief Miles O'Brien - one of the newest and best the Corps of Engineers has from the Enterprise-D crew, he's been instrumental in constructing the ship." Gral directed.

Redmond shook O'Brien's hand, "Good to meet you, Chief."

O'Brien grinned, "The crew was very pleased to learn that you were tapped to be the Captain, Sir. Your recent exploits will allow us test out this ship's full potential."

Redmond raised an eyebrow at Gral.

Gral waved a dismissive hand, "They have read all of your reports and know all about you. You have to understand this crew has just been waiting for the right Captain to come along. You will have a chance to get to know them before you reach your destination." He explained as the Chief punched in the code for the lift to start moving. "What's the ship's status?" he asked.

"We are working on the final power calibrations to the warp drive, the _Archangel_ just finished getting loaded, the final transfer of ship's Ordinance and supplies are being loaded as we speak. The ship should be ready to go in less than twenty-four hours." Chief O'Brien explained as they walked down a corridor and he input another code for another set of doors to open.

They stepped into the massive hanger and were met by a Defiant-class ship ahead of them.

Admiral Gral patted Redmond's arm, "Captain Redmond, meet the _Vigilance_."

Redmond's eyes widened. He'd heard of the Defiant-class ships from their deployment in Maxwell's Raid, but he didn't fathom him becoming the Captain of one. The ship's capabilities were still classified, since much of the technology was from the Enterprise-D, and it's former crew members from the future. "Capabilities, Chief?" he questioned the man.

Chief O'Brien led them around the ship, "The _Vigilance_ is the only ship currently equipped with a Mark II cloaking device, and has duel primary and secondary energy shielding along with its ablative armor to protect the hull. It is capable of sustaining Warp 7 for long periods of time. It has nine phaser arrays placed around the ship, giving it a three hundred and sixty degree coverage; eight forward pulse phase cannons; and four forward and two aft photon torpedo launchers. It's a bit bigger than the typical Defiant-class ship, in order to fit in the extras this ship needed." He smiled as they walked up the ramp at the back of the ship and headed to Engineering.

They entered Engineering and watched as the female Caitian used her long tail to pick up tools and put the back.

Admiral Gral growled, "K'rinn! Quit tweeking the engine and come meet your new Captain."

The Caitian gracefully walked over to them, "Admiral Gral, I have increased the ship's primary power distribution by eighteen percent - I'm sure our Captain does not mind me 'tweeking' the engine." she pointed out.

Gral grunted, "Captain, this is your Captain of Engineering - Solara K'rinn. Captain K'rinn, this is Captain Redmond." he introduced the two.

Captain Mathew Redmond shook her outstretched paw and tried not to wince at the claws as he felt them briefly in their handshake. "You keep increasing the power like that and I'll begin to think you're a miracle worker, K'rinn." he smiled.

The Engineer purred, "Well, not a miracle worker - just very in tune to the _Vigilance_." she said. "Mind you, our cloaking device does give off a noticeable energy signature on sensors - my team and I will be working on that as we travel."

"Make it a priority." Redmond nodded, then they walked over to Gral as he headed to the door to the corridor.

Chief O'Brien turned to the Admiral, "I'm sorry, Admiral, but I need to go oversee another ship's construction in the next hanger if you want it ready next month." he explained.

Gral nodded, "Don't let us keep you from your work Chief - you've done an excellent job here."

Captain Redmond shook Chief O'Brien's hand and the man quickly headed out.

The three officers walked down the corridor and headed to the turbolift. "Bridge." K'rinn directed.

"Admiral on the Bridge." the female Demorn Science Officer called out as Admiral Gral stepped off the turbolift.

Gral waved his hand to dismiss the formalities and walked over to the woman. "Captain Redmond, this is your Science Officer, Lieutenant Myra - she will act as your First Officer for the time being."

"It's an honor, Captain." the young Lieutenant nodded and shook her Commanding Officer's hand.

They all looked at the turbolift doors as two more people stepped onto the Bridge.

Gral indicated the female with the straight, silvery hair, "This is your Chief Medical Officer, Commander Elise Davenport. And this is Major Alex Ryan, your Chief of Security." he indicated the well built Starfleet Federation Marine. "The Major has a small contingent of Marines under his command on the _Vigilance_."

Redmond shook both of their hands. "Doctor Davenport, is Medical ready?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, "We have everything we need, Captain."

He turned to Ryan, "Do we need anything else for Security, Major?"

Major Ryan grinned, "My Marines are finishing up the loading of the Ordinances at the moment, we will be able to handle whatever we encounter." he reassured his Commanding Officer.

Admiral Gral cleared his throat and activated his PADD, "By order of Starfleet Command, Captain Mathew Redmond is hereby ordered to take command of the _USS Vigilance_ on Stardate 24698.86, signed Admiral Waller. Computer, transfer all command codes to Captain Redmond - voice authorization Gral Delta Nine." he ordered.

"Transfer of all command codes is now complete." the computer indicated.

Admiral Gral shook Redmond's hand, "Congratulations, Captain. Commander Patterson has already uploaded all of the mission specifics and details to your computers."

Redmond nodded, "Thank you, Admiral."

Gral nodded, "Ryan, show me back to my shuttle." he snapped.

Ryan stepped closer to the Admiral and looked down at the Tellarite, "Only if you say please." he growled, he knew the confrontational nature of the Tellarites.

Gral grinned in approval, "I like you, Major Ryan - lead the way, please."

Major Ryan waved for the Admiral to step onto the lift first, then the other officers got in to go finish their preparations for the launch.

Captain Mathew Redmond turned to Lieutenant Myra, "Do you have time to take me on a tour? I am assuming that you know this ship inside and out if you're my First Officer."

"I have the time, Captain - and yes, I know the inner workings of the ship." the young woman nodded.

XXXXX

Captain Mathew Redmond had finished touring the powerful four deck ship. He had already reviewed the personnel records of the forty crew members and he had to admit that he was impressed with their varied abilities and trainings.

He read over the mission details and understood why these crewmembers had been specifically chosen by Admiral Gral.

The _Vigilance_ was to head to Cardassian territory and extract the Starfleet Operative that has been working undercover to determine the Obsidian Orders' plans. After the extraction, they were to relay all gathered intelligence and be prepared to cause havoc and disrupt those plans.

Redmond looked up from his desk in his Ready Room as the door chimed, "Come in." he called.

Lieutenant M'yra stepped in, "We are ready to launch, Captain." she informed him.

Redmond stood up and headed down the corridor to the Bridge. He nodded to the officers at their posts. He looked at K'rinn, "Status?"

"The engines and cloak are ready, Captain." she replied quickly.

He glanced at the Comm Officer, "Brooks, request permission to depart."

The young officer flipped the switch on his board, "M.B. 7, this is _USS Vigilance_ requesting permission to depart."

The reply came through loud and clear over the communication system, "_USS Vigilance_, you are cleared for departure."

Redmond looked at the young pilot, "Decker, take us out." he ordered.

Lieutenant Decker expertly lifted the ship and had the landing gear retract, then flew the _Vigilance_ out of the hanger.

"K'rinn, engage the cloak. Full impulse, Decker." Redmond directed.

Decker flew the cloaked ship through the Martian atmosphere and plotted a course to Cardassian territory.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: See Chapter 1.

Many thanks to Just a Crazy-Man, Angel Fire, Whoa, CT-451, ByaSouthernLady, xpredatorx, demon unicron, Fleet Commander, Light Destroyer, I'm Darth Vader, Starfire, Rogue Leader, Raven, Athena, Alvind-rod, vliegenvanger, 1-1 Marines, BSG Legacy, trekaddict, DAX, rookie one, Angelus, Blaze, Spartan-117, and Prime for the reviews and to everyone reading this story.

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 4

Planet Velar, in the Vitar System - Cardassian controlled space

Cardassian Gul Sompec watched as the Orion female danced seductively around the stage to the pulsating beat of the music in the lounge. He leaned back and smiled to his right hand Glinn, "Isn't she wonderful?" he questioned.

Glinn Mekor swallowed hard - how was he supposed to answer that question without upsetting his boss? He covered his prolonged thinking by taking an extra long drink of ale. "She is a wonderful woman, if she pleases you Gul Sompec." he stated.

Sompec laughed and patted his underling's arm, "You always know just the right thing to say - I knew you were a good choice as my Glinn." He turned his attention back to the woman that had been his object of affection for the past three months. "She does please me. Do you think Orion women go to some sort of school to learn what they do?" he questioned quietly.

Mekor shrugged, "I really don't know, Sir." He really didn't want to know that much about his Gul's private life. He decided to change the subject, "The latest shipment was put in place an hour ago, everything is ready."

Sompec nodded, "It took a bit of doing to get it done - but we did it. The Order will be pleased with the speed of fulfillment to their request. Tomorrow, have the regular weapons shipments begin again to all stations." he directed.

"Very well." Mekor bowed his head in acknowledgement of the order given. "If you don't mind, Sir - I'll be taking my leave." he requested.

Sompec nodded, "Go home to your wife and child. I will see you tomorrow." He envied the young man for being able to have a family. Sompec had been too driven to ever settle down, too determined to rise in the ranks. He had finally achieved his goal five years ago when he was named the Director of the Logistics Division. No unit, no ship, no base got any weapons without his approval. It was a very powerful job. It allowed him to know the exact armaments of every Cardassian stronghold.

The Orion female finished her dance and slowly sauntered over to him. She smiled as he patted his lap and indicated for her to sit down. She sat down gracefully and rubbed his shoulder gently, "You look a bit tired tonight." she commented and traced his jaw gently.

Sompec smiled, "How long are you working tonight, Lyra?" he questioned her softly as he ran his hand along her back.

"Only another hour. Would you like for me to come by tonight?" she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes." he nodded. He looked around the lounge, "I'm going to go home and finish up a report - I'll be waiting."

Lyra smiled and stood up, "See you in a little while." She walked around the lounge and spoke to some of the other customers to see if they needed any refills before heading back to the bar.

Sompec watched Lyra for another few minutes, then finished the last of his drink before heading out. He wished she didn't have to work here. She was so intelligent and so attentive to him, she deserved to be treated with more respect than this job allotted. He wished she could work for him, she would be a coveted asset. She knew all about weapons from her father's business. She also understood tactical strategies, and the importance of planning ahead before engaging an enemy.

XXXXX

Captain Mathew Redmond looked up as his Alpha shift arrived. They were about ready to cross into heavier travelled Cardassian space and he needed his best people in place.

He pressed the comm button on his armrest, "Engineering, tell me you've got us running dark on their sensors." he requested. Redmond glanced at Major Ryan as the man frowned and shook his head.

Major Ryan indicated the readings on his console, "We are still giving off a slight signature, negligible - but noticeable if they are looking."

Redmond walked to the Security console and looked over the readings for himself. They both looked up as K'rinn stepped onto the Bridge.

She walked over to them gracefully, "Captain, we can route more power to the cloaking device, if we slow down to Warp 7. If we keep at the pace we're going, we'll just have to hope that no one is watching their sensors too closely." she explained.

Mathew Redmond looked at his Science Officer, "How long will it take us to get to the rendezvous location at Warp 7?" he asked Lieutenant Myra.

The Lieutenant quickly made her calculations, "Two and a half hours, Captain."

Redmond nodded as he made his decision, "We will slow down to Warp 7, to stay out of their sites as long as we can." He looked around at the Officers on his Bridge. "Keep the weapons at the ready, and the engines ready to jump, if we need to get there faster."

His crew nodded and quickly went to their stations and prepared for whatever came at them.

Redmond went over to Decker and went over the best path for them to take in order to avoid as much traffic as possible. After speaking with Decker, he went back to his Command Chair and sat down. Two and a half hours to get to the rendezvous location, then they'd have to stay hidden until they were signaled. After that, they just had to get back to Federation space with their cargo.

XXXXX

Sompec walked to his quarters and went directly to his monitor. He quickly pulled up the latest reports and the requests for weapons from the fleet and the outposts. _Who's requests should he grant?_ He contemplated which Guls would be the most indebted to him if he granted their request. Setilk III definitely needed more weapons if they were going to continue to hold back the Resistance. He quickly read over a dozen more requests and made his decisions. He sent out a message Glinn Mekor for him to send out the denials, and to start on the granted requests in the morning.

He got up an headed to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing, then poured himself another drink. He smiled as the door chimed. He answered it and waved for Lyra to come in. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered as she walked past him, then he shut the door.

Lyra smiled, "No, thank you." she sat down on the couch, then patted the cushion beside her. "You look really tired tonight, did everything go as planned today?" she inquired.

Sompec sat down and nodded, "All of the shipment was fulfilled ahead of schedule. It is great news, but it was very tedious getting all of the shipments re-directed."

Lyra nodded in understanding and ran her hand over his chest gently, "So, will you be getting recognition for all of your dedication and hard work?" she asked him softly.

Sompec shrugged, "As long as the right people know that I was responsible for getting everything in place - that is all that matters."

Lyra raised her eyebrow, "And you have made sure they know everything you had to do to fulfill their request?"

Sompec grinned, "You are always looking after my interests. You have been wonderful for me, Lyra. You have made me focus on my career these past few months - opened my eyes to strategic possibilities. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Lyra bowed her head slightly, "Did you manage to complete your report and send out the last of your directives?"

Sompec nodded, "I did." He held her hand gently, "Lyra, how would you like to go away for a few days with me? Now that this order had been fulfilled, I could take a few days off." he suggested.

Lyra looked up at him slowly and touched his face gently, "That sounds wonderful. Have you sent in your leave request already?" She had hinted a few days ago that she would like to go away with him.

"I'll do it right now." Sompec got up and sent another quick message to Mekor and told him he was going to take three days off. Sompec came back over and stood before her, then offered her a hand.

Lyra brushed up against him as she stood, "All taken care of?" she asked.

He nodded, "We'll leave first thing in the morning. We'll stop by your place so you can pack a bag." he led her into the bedroom.

"That sounds great." she kissed him as he sat down on the bed.

He ran his hands over her sides and sighed softly. _How did he get so lucky?_ His eyes widened as he felt a hypo pressed to his neck and the sedative released. His eyes rolled back into his head.

Lyra held onto his head and concentrated on implanting a memory. A memory of a wonderful trip to the coast and of the two of them spending three glorious days together. She released him and let him fall back onto the bed. "Sweet dreams." she muttered as she quickly took off all of his clothes and put him under the covers. She picked up his uniform and sent it through the cleaning cycler and packed a bag for him, then dumped it out like he usually did when he returned from a trip. The sedative she gave him would keep him knocked out for three days. When he awoke, he should believe that he had gone on the trip with her. She activated the transponder on her necklace and hoped that her ride out of this place was in the vicinity.

She went to his computer monitor and quickly downloaded all of the information on the database - to include all weapon armaments throughout Cardassian held space, and all of the supply convoys. She heard the cycler finish and she hung up his uniform in the closet as the information continued to download. She came back and wrote a note to Sompec that she would see him later in the evening at the lounge when he was finished with work. She hoped her ploy would guarantee her at least three and a half days to stop the Obsidian Order's plot to devastate the Federation.

XXXXX

Brooks looked up from the Communication console, "Captain, the signal has been activated."

Redmond nodded and looked to K'rinn, "Get ready to push the engines. Ryan, keep weapons at the ready. Decker, prepare for evasive maneuvers if we encounter any problems."

K'rinn touched a few buttons on the Engineering console, "Engineering is ready. I will modulate the cloaking device myself, in order to compensate for any fluctuations." she advised.

Redmond nodded, "Very well. Decker, Warp 8." he gave the order and the ship accelerated. "Myra, time to rendezvous point at Warp 8?"

"Twenty minutes, Captain." she replied quickly.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: See Chapter 1.

Many thanks to Just a Crazy-Man, Angel Fire, Whoa, CT-451, ByaSouthernLady, xpredatorx, demon unicron, Fleet Commander, Light Destroyer, I'm Darth Vader, Starfire, Rogue Leader, Raven, Athena, Alvind-rod, vliegenvanger, 1-1 Marines, BSG Legacy, trekaddict, DAX, Rookie One, Angelus, Blaze, Spartan-117, Prime, Katina, Ace, Foehammer, Echo-419, Pink Fluffy, Heartbreak One, and Rico for all of the reviews and to everyone reading this story.

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 5

Gul Sompec's Quarters

Lyra placed the data disk of information in her bra and went over the area once more to make sure everything was where it needed to be when Sompec woke up in three days. She quickly went to the door and left. As she reached the stairs, she was stopped by two Cardassian soldiers coming up. She smiled slowly at the two men. "Good evening." Both of them were regular visitors at the place she worked.

Glinn Tomek frowned, "Lyra, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

She raised an eyebrow, "You know that I stay with Gul Sompec some evenings." she pointed out.

He nodded slowly and glanced at the soldier beside him, "Did you just come from his place?" he questioned her.

Lyra was starting to get a very unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Yes. I'm just on my way home to pack my bag. We're going away on a trip for a few days." she explained.

The other Cardassian soldier shrugged, "That could be the reason he downloaded the information." he commented to Tomek.

She hadn't realized that the Cardassians were tracking Sompec's downloads. "Well, you know how he works all of the time. He was downloading something, but I don't know what it was." If they accepted her explanation, she would go on her way. If they didn't, she'd have to think fast.

Glinn Tomek frowned, "We need to speak with him." he directed her.

Lyra nodded slowly. She turned and headed back to Sompec's apartment, "You know he won't be pleased that you are questioning what he's doing." she stated as she opened the door. She indicated for them to sit on the couch and wait. "I'll wake him up and tell him you're here."

Glinn Tomek quickly glanced at his fellow soldier, "He's asleep?" he asked quickly.

Lyra smiled as she moved closer to him. She touched his arm gently, "That's why I was going home to pack my bag - he'd fallen asleep. Since he doesn't need me at the moment, I figured I could pack my bag now. That way we can leave from here when we wake up tomorrow, instead of having to stop by my place." She could tell Tomek was nervous about waking up Sompec. His reputation was one of power, and he wasn't afraid to use that power to get rid of his problems.

Tompek looked over Lyra slowly. She was a very beautiful woman, and Gul Sompec trusted her. "Lyra, don't bother waking him up. We'll just tell our boss that he's taking some work with him on vacation."

Lyra looked surprised, "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble." she pouted her lips slightly.

Tompek smiled slowly, "I think we'd get in more trouble if we woke him up." he admitted softly. "I'm sorry we bothered you, Lyra." They started walking to the door. She closed the door again and they headed down the stairs. "Where will you be going?" he asked as he held the door for her.

Lyra smiled and touched his arm gently, "To the coast. Sompec said it's a wonderful place. I hope it is."

"Well, I have a wonderful time. Don't let him work the whole time you're there." Tompek nodded.

Lyra shrugged, "I'll try my best. Good night, gentlemen." she waved as she slowly walked down the sidewalk. She finally let out her pent up breath as she turned the corner to another street. It had been a close call. She was perfectly capable of killing them, but that would alert more Cardassian soldiers. She needed to get the information she'd learned into the hands of Starfleet and they needed a head start before the Cardassians realized that anything was wrong. She felt the vibration of her transmitter that indicated her transport had arrived. She quickly made her way down a few more blocks as she typed in her security code for confirmation. She rounded another corner and found herself face to face with another Cardassian.

"Well, well - what are you doing out this late at night?" he slurred slightly as he grabbed her arm.

Lyra narrowed her eyes, "None of your business. Now let go." She felt the vibration of the transmitter go off again.

He pushed her against the wall and raked his eyes over her slowly, "That's no way to talk to me. Maybe we can go somewhere and can show me how grateful you are for not getting put in a work camp."

Lyra smiled slowly as she reached behind her back, "I am grateful. I've heard those camps are not pleasant. I've already shown how grateful I am to Gul Sompec. Are you going to let me go on my way? Or do I need to discuss this with him?" she questioned, giving him a way out of the situation.

"You're a pretty little liar - you're not going anywhere." he grabbed her left arm and pulled her closer to him. His eyes widened in shock. He looked down at the dagger in his stomach, then looked back up at her in shock. He slid down to the ground, still holding on to her arm and pulling her down with him.

Lyra shrugged, "I gave you an out." She pulled the dagger out of his stomach and watched as his breathing stopped and his hand lost his grip on her. She quickly wiped of the dagger and searched him for his identification. He was a local Glinn. Too bad he didn't leave her alone. She had struck him on one of his vital organs to make sure he died quickly. She took the money out of his wallet and dumped his identification and wallet in the nearby trash can. She quickly headed down the street as she replaced the dagger in the waistband of her skirt. The transmitter started to pulsate, so she stopped where she was and waited for the transporter to get a lock on her. A few moments later, she could feel the familiar tug of the transporter.

She rematerialized on a ship and was quickly knocked over as the ship took a hit.

"Sorry about that, Ma'am." a young Starfleet Marine said as he helped her up. "The Cardassians locked onto us when we had to drop the shields to beam you up." He glanced at her hands and noted the blood, "Yours?" he questioned.

Lyra shook her head as she became self conscious of just how little clothes she was wearing. "Someone else's. Corporal, I need to speak to the Captain." she stated.

He nodded and glanced at her attire, "Perhaps a change of clothes first?" he suggested as he could sense her uneasiness.

Lyra smiled softly, "I think that would be appropriate."

They quickly left the transporter room and headed to the Medical facilities that had spare clothes. "I'm Corporal Fleming, Ma'am." he said as he quickly pulled out a navy jumpsuit that looked like it would fit her. He handed it to her and was surprised when she started to change right in front of him. He quickly turned around to give her privacy.

"Hold these." she requested as she handed him the dagger, the transponder, her necklace, and her two cuff bracelets. She quickly took off her outfit and put on the jumpsuit. She zipped it up and the ship bucketed again. "Who the hell is piloting the ship?" she questioned as she grabbed onto the shelf to keep herself from being thrown to the floor again.

Corporal Fleming braced the wall, then turned around to her. He pointed to the shoes on another shelf. "Our pilot is good, Ma'am. We just weren't expecting the Cardassians to find us so quick."

She grabbed the shoes and slipped them on, then held out her hands for her stuff back.

Fleming handed them over and he watched her efficiently put them all back on. "I hope the information you have for us is worth the trouble."

Lyra smiled and patted his arm, "It is, Corporal. Any casualties?" she questioned as the Corporal led her to the Bridge.

"Not that I know of Ma'am, but this was a new ship." he shrugged. They stepped onto the turbolift. "Were you on Velar for long?" he asked.

"Almost a year - I wouldn't recommend it for a vacation spot." she grinned. She glanced at the Corporal, "So, who's the Captain of this ship?"

"Captain Mathew Redmond, Ma'am." he stated and noted the smile that came over her. "You know the Captain?"

Lyra gave him a nod, "You could say that." She could feel the ship accelerate, then quickly shift course and direction. She was tossed once again, but this time the Corporal caught her. The doors opened as the ship was hit once again. She accessed the situation. The pilot had just been thrown out of his seat. The Captain quickly went to the Pilot to check his vitals.

"Ryan, call Medical. Decker has burns and is unconscious." Redmond barked the orders as he stood back up. That's when he noticed the woman walking towards him. "Lyra." he blinked slowly, then quickly snapped out of his reverie. "Get us out of here." he directed her.

Lyra nodded and quickly sat down in the vacant pilot's seat and analyzed the controls. She looked over the readouts of the three Hideki class Cardassian ships on a intercept course. "Prepare for some wild driving, boys." she smiled as she turned the ship and headed for the Cardassian ships.

Lieutenant Myra's eyes widened. _Who the hell was this woman, and why was the Captain letting her pilot the ship? _"Captain?" she questioned him.

Redmond glanced at his Science Officer, "Work with K'rinn and prepare to engage the cloak." he said calmly as he sat down in his Command Chair. He watched as Lyra drove the ship between the of three Cardassian ships, making two of them collide into each other as they tried to avoid getting hit by the _Vigilance_. She quickly bumped up the speed and headed away from the other ship.

"The cloak is ready, Captain." Lieutenant Myra stated.

"Engage the cloak." Redmond ordered. "Lyra, Warp Seven, then head for Federation space."

Lyra nodded from the pilot's seat and did as ordered.

The doctor arrived with two medics and she ran the scans over the pilot. "Just some burns and a really good bump on the head, he should wake up pretty soon, Captain." she gave her report as the medics put Decker on the stretcher.

Redmond nodded and the doctor and her entourage headed to Medical. He used his monitor and called for the Gamma shift pilot to come on duty, then he started reading over the damage reports as they started to come in.

A few minutes later, after Lyra was sure they weren't being pursued, she turned her seat slightly to look at the Captain. She raised her eyebrow at him in question.

Mathew Redmond stood up and walked over to her and touched her shoulder, then squeezed it gently. "I guess you haven't lost your touch." he smiled softly as he thought back to when they had first met.

Lyra Cyrelle had been quite the catch for Starfleet twelve years ago. The headstrong Orion female had gotten so good at pirating that the Orion Syndicate had a price on her head. Redmond and Walters had been on the _USS Righteous _when Starfleet had finally captured her and her ship, _the Night Raven_ - but only after she had disabled four of their ships. She was an excellent pilot and even Walters had trouble keeping up with her. She'd been taken into custody because of her sordid affairs in Federation space and been put into prison for almost a year.

Starfleet Intelligence had learned of a corrupt colony leader that was giving the Orion Syndicate information on the locations of Federation convoys and was profiting from the crews being captured and sold as slaves. Redmond had offered her a chance of a reduced sentence if she would help him expose and arrest the colony leader. They had worked well together and she had been instrumental in taking down the colony leader. Admiral Gral had given Lyra her freedom and allowed her to leave. But, she had stayed and worked for Starfleet Intelligence every since then.

Redmond hadn't seen her in two years. "Well, Lieutenant Cyrelle, I think we need to introduce you to the rest of the crew."

She stood up as another pilot came to take over. She looked at Redmond and smirked, "I made Lieutenant Commander almost two years ago, but then again - I guess you'd have to read your messages to know that, wouldn't you?" she shrugged slightly.

Mathew Redmond took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She had every right to be sarcastic with him. "Sorry about that. Congratulations on your promotion." he gave her a small smile. He quickly introduced her to the rest of the Bridge crew. He turned to her again, "I believe you have some intel for us?" he inquired.

Lyra nodded and followed him into his Ready Room.

Redmond went around his desk and sat down and held his hand out for the disk.

She unzipped her jumpsuit and got the disk out and handed it to him. She smiled as he was momentarily distracted by her cleavage. "Focus, Captain." she reminded him as she zipped her suit back up.

Mathew Redmond quickly put the disk in and started to upload all of the information.

She sat down in the chair and watched him carefully, "When did you get this ship?" she questioned.

"A few days ago." he answered her distractedly as he began reading over some of the information on his monitor.

"Where's Jacob? I thought for sure he'd be your pilot." She saw the color drain from his face as he frowned.

"He died last week. We were on a mission." he said softly, then cleared his throat.

Lyra nodded, "I'm sorry Mathew, he was a great pilot and a fine Officer."

Mathew looked up and her and smiled, "He was, wasn't he?"

She grinned, "He had to be to catch me." She pointed to the information on the monitor, "The Cardassian plans of attack are on there. We need to send this intel to Gral. I think I've gotten us a three day window of opportunity to stop them." She quickly explained what she had done to Gul Sompec.

He glanced at her and shook his head as he smiled, "You haven't changed Lyra."

Lyra shrugged, "If I did, you wouldn't have gotten that intel." she pointed out.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: See Chapter 1.

Many thanks to Just a Crazy-Man, Angel Fire, Whoa, CT-451, ByaSouthernLady, xpredatorx, demon unicron, Fleet Commander, Light Destroyer, I'm Darth Vader, Starfire, Rogue Leader, Raven, Athena, Alvind-rod, vliegenvanger, 1-1 Marines, BSG Legacy, trekaddict, DAX, Rookie One, Angelus, Blaze, Spartan-117, Prime, Katina, Ace, Foehammer, Echo-419, Pink Fluffy, Heartbreak One, Rico, Gaila, Doc, and Blue for all of the reviews and to everyone reading this story.

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 6

Lieutenant Myra walked down the corridor slowly and tried to calm her anger. _Who was this Lieutenant Commander Lyra Cyrelle they picked up from Velor? Why did the Captain trust this woman enough to hand over the controls of the ship for her to pilot? _Though, she had to admit, the Orion woman had done a remarkable job at getting them out of there. Myra sighed softly as she stepped into the gym to blow off some steam before heading off to bed. She'd finished her shift a few minutes ago and changed out of her uniform. She felt slighted that the Captain hadn't called her into the Ready Room to discuss the current situation - she was the Executive Officer, after all. Instead, the two of them, the Captain and Cyrelle, had been holed up in there and making subspace communications from behind closed doors. Myra walked over to the treadmill and started her program. She looked around the gym as she began to run. Though she'd been briefly introduced to most of them, there were still a few crew members she didn't know as well as she should as XO. The large Reptilian that was curling weights with his arms was Captain Cynrik, Major Ryan's Second-in-Command. She glanced over at the two Tsaos - First Lieutenant Mizuki Kahn and Sergeant First Class Ming Zano as their swords clanged as they fenced each other on the mats at the side of the room. She shook her head, if the grav plating quit someone would be impaled. She concentrated on her pace as she tried to calm down. After ten minutes, she realized the running wasn't helping. She got off the treadmill and went to the punching bag. She started punching the bag and felt the needed release of adrenaline. She kept punching the bag until she started to grow tired.

"Are you just upset at that punching bag? Or are you envisioning someone's face on it?" Major Ryan questioned. He'd come in a few moments ago and found his team members watching the XO with concern on their faces. She had definitely been focused on pulverizing the bag, to the point where her knuckles were bleeding.

Myra slowly looked over at Major Ryan, then saw the concerned looks on everyone's faces. She winced as the pain slowly started to register. "I guess I didn't realize how long I'd been punching the bag." she admitted.

Major Ryan nodded, "Well, why don't we get you to Sick Bay before you really start to feel the pain you've inflicted on yourself?" he suggested.

They walked down the corridor quietly.

"Lieutenant Commander Cyrelle got you that upset?" Ryan inquired.

Myra stopped walking and frowned, "Is it that obvious?"

Ryan shrugged, "I think I'd be a bit miffed if I were in your shoes and not being included on whatever she and the Captain are discussing."

Myra took a deep breath, then continued walking. "I just don't understand why the Captain trusted her to pilot the ship as soon as she stepped on board."

"Did you take a look at her service record?" he asked as they rounded the corner.

"Most of it is classified. I could only access a few of her postings - and I'm pretty sure that some of those are made up." Myra stated as they entered Sick Bay.

Doctor Davenport looked up from the PADD she was reading and set her cup of tea down. She stood up and came over quickly as she noted the Lieutenant's hands, "What has happened to cause this?" she indicated for her to get on the examining table.

Myra ducked her head slightly in embarrassment, "I got a little overzealous with the punching bag."

Doctor Davenport quickly scanned the damage and frowned, "You have done quite a bit of damage, but I can repair it."

Major Ryan patted the XO's shoulder, "Okay then, I'll just leave you ladies alone." He turned and started to walk to the door, then stopped. "Lieutenant, I would suggest you lay off of the punching bag for awhile."

Myra smiled softly and nodded, "I don't think that will be a problem. Thank you, Major."

Ryan nodded, then left and headed back to the gym.

XXXXX

Captain Mathew Redmond sat back as Lyra explained to Admiral Gral the information she'd obtained.

"They've got three freighters with enough antimatter in them to wipe out their targets if they get to them." Lyra pointed out.

Admiral Gral nodded slowly, "They are older freighters, but they wouldn't get stopped by our patrols under normal circumstances." He frowned and stroked his chin, "Utopia Planetia Shipyards, the Dockyards over Earth, and the United Federation of Planets Headquarters in France - they've certainly picked very high target places. I needn't remind you that if they manage to hit any of those targets, it will be detrimental to Starfleet and the Federation."

Captain Redmond shook his head, "You don't need to remind us."

Gral huffed, "Good. Catch up to them. Come up with a plan to get on board one of the freighters and take it over, that way it will be two ships against the other two. Detail your plan and send it to me. I estimate it will take you another twelve to catch up to them. This will have to be quick, as soon as Gul Sompec wakes up - they will change their plans and we can't afford that to happen."

Redmond glanced at Cyrelle, then back to the monitor, "We'll get the plan to you, Admiral." he promised.

Gral nodded, "Good to have you back in our midst, Lyra. Gral out." The transmission ended.

Lyra sighed softly as she stood up, "I will find Major Ryan and see if he'll lend me some assistance with the plan to take over the freighter." She picked up her PADD that she'd downloaded the freighters schematics onto.

Mathew Redmond raised an eyebrow, "And what am I supposed to do?" he questioned.

She smiled, "You need to get your sleep - you look like crap. Besides, you're going to need all of your skills when we engage the freighters in twelve hours. We should have the plans ready by the morning meeting." she pointed out to him.

"Don't keep Major Ryan up - he needs his sleep, too." Redmond stated as they walked out of the Ready Room and headed to the turbolift.

Lyra grinned, "I won't - I'm sure he always has a plan in the back of his mind for just such incursions - besides, Marines know to sleep when they've got the chance - they don't stay up mulling reports like you do." she poked at his old habits, which she was sure that he hadn't given up.

Mathew Redmond shrugged, she was right, he hadn't slept much the past few nights because he was busy ready reports to make sure he was prepared for whatever came at them. The lift opened for her to get off, "Fine, have it ready by the morning meeting."

Lyra nodded and headed down the corridor to the gym. Her gaze quickly ascertained that he wasn't here. She turned on her heels and headed to the small Mess Hall. She immediately recognized him and headed to his table.

Major Ryan stood up when she stopped at his table, "Lieutenant Commander, how can I help you Ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm requesting your assistance in coming up with a plan to overtake a hostile ship." Lyra stated.

Ryan grinned, "Well now, that sounds like a challenge."

She smiled, "Go ahead and look over this while I grab some food." She handed him the PADD, then went over and selected her meal and water and brought it back over to the table. She sat down and began to eat while the Major read over all of the details. She had just finished eating when he put the PADD down and sat back in his chair. She watched as he considered all of the possibilities.

Major Ryan took a sip of his now cold coffee and frowned. He looked up quickly when she chuckled.

"Would you like me to get you a fresh cup?" Lyra asked as she stood up to take her tray back.

He nodded and watched as she walked across the room, deposited her dirty dishes and got two cups of coffee and brought them back. He briefly wondered what she'd had to do to get this intel from the Cardassians. He'd already spoken to Corporal Fleming about her arrival with someone else's blood on her clothes - what little clothes she'd been wearing at the time she'd transported. Fleming had been a bit unnerved that they had picked up an Orion female from Velor. Major Ryan took a sip of the coffee after he accepted the cup from her.

Lyra leaned forward and slowly looked around at the few other people in the Mess Hall with them. She had immediately noticed that one of the females was a Betazoid, the other was a Vulcan. There were also three males at another table, a human, another Betazoid, and one Andorian - all Starfleet Marines by the look of them. "So, how much scuttlebutt is already running rampant around the ship about me, Major?" she questioned him quietly.

He set the cup down, "They are curious - that's all. Not too many Orions in Starfleet." he pointed out.

She nodded, "So, what do you think?" she indicated the PADD.

"I'm glad you've got the schematics for us - shouldn't take too long to plan this out. How much close quarter combat have you done, Ma'am?" he asked as he pulled out his own PADD to start detailing the plan out.

"Quite a lot, actually." she admitted. "I would recommend that we beam in and take them down quietly, one at a time, so we don't alert them."

Ryan nodded, "That's just what I was thinking."

XXXXX

Lieutenant JG Jenny Kennedy came into the Mess Hall quickly to grab something to eat before she headed to bed. She noted the intense feel in the air as she picked up her tray and headed for her friends' table. As she walked over, she noted that Major Ryan was deep in conversation with an Orion female, both of them where focused on their PADDs and each other. She smiled at her friends as she took a seat, "Is that who we picked up on Velor?" she asked quietly.

Lieutenant T'Cel raised an eyebrow as she sipped her hot tea. "Yes." she said as she set the cup down on the table and continued to read her PADD.

Jenny looked at her Betazoid bunkmate and smiled conspiratorially, "Jun, what are you picking up from her?" she whispered.

Jun Stadi smiled softly, "She's very confident." She sat back as T'Cel frowned slightly as she looked up at them.

"Using your empathic abilities in this instance is unwise. Orions can often sense when someone is focusing on them - she will undoubtedly call you out on it later." the female Vulcan pointed out.

Jun blinked rapidly, she hadn't known that about Orions. She quickly focused on finishing her meal.

Kennedy frowned at T'Cel, then started to eat her food.

T'Cel glanced over at the other table. She had been surreptitiously listening to their conversation, they were also curious about the Lieutenant Commander. Some of their theories as to what she had been doing on Velor were illogical, to say the least.

XXXXX

Private First Class Kel Jurot stopped talking quickly and looked over at Lieutenant Stadi. She'd just warned him about the Orions knowing when someone was focusing on them. Since he and Stadi were the only Betazoids on the ship, and she was higher ranking, she sent him telepathic messages on occasion.

Corporal G'iin Teshurr took his gaze off the Orion female to look back at Kel. The boy had stopped talking mid-sentence. His blue antennas dipped closer to the youngest member of their unit, "What's wrong with you?" he questioned quietly.

Kel's black eyes widened slightly as he shook his head, then put his attention back on his food.

G'iin grinned and glanced between the two Betaziods. He knew Lieutenant Stadi told the boy things telepathically sometimes. He nudged Kel's arm as he leaned closer, "What'd she say?" he asked.

Kel dipped his head slightly and dropped his voice, "That Orions know when your attention is focused on them."

G'iin started to chuckle, thinking of all of the things they'd been imagining the Lieutenant Commander had been doing on the planet. Kel had come up with some pretty wild ideas.

Corporal Charles Gray tried not to start laughing, G'iin had a very contagious laugh, if the guy got started. The three of them had been coming up with some pretty far-fetched scenarios about the newcomer to the ship. "I think we should head out." he suggested, before they could get themselves into any further trouble.

G'iin nodded and stood up in agreement. The last thing he needed was for Major Ryan to get wind of what they'd been talking about. Worse, Ryan would probably send Cynrik after him. He shuddered. He admired Cynrik and his surprising speed for being so big, but he still didn't want the Reptilian's wrath focused on him.

XXXXX

Major Ryan glanced up as three of his men headed out. He'd hoped that Lieutenant Commander Cyrelle hadn't noticed their attention had been on her for quite awhile. He looked up and his eyes locked with hers. "If we can transport a team of nine in, we can incapacitate the crew and take over the ship in less than six minutes. Get in, take over."

"Sounds good, Major." Lyra nodded and sipped her coffee.

XXXXX

TBC.

Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters.

Author's Notes: See Chapter 1.

Many thanks to Just a Crazy-Man, Angel Fire, Whoa, CT-451, ByaSouthernLady, xpredatorx, demon unicron, Fleet Commander, Light Destroyer, I'm Darth Vader, Starfire, Rogue Leader, Raven, Athena, Alvind-rod, vliegenvanger, 1-1 Marines, BSG Legacy, trekaddict, DAX, Rookie One, Angelus, Blaze, Spartan-117, Prime, Katina, Ace, Foehammer, Echo-419, Pink Fluffy, Heartbreak One, Rico, Gaila, Doc, Blue, and LornaWinters for all of the reviews and to everyone reading this story!

This is the last chapter for Book One.

Unsung Heroes

Chapter 7

Bridge of the Vigilance

One could almost feel the tension on the Bridge as the ship gained on the last freighter in the group. The freighters were spaced out by three minutes and all travelling at Warp 3.

The plan was that a small group of Starfleet Marines and Cyrelle would transport over and quickly take over the last ship, then both the freighter and the Vigilance would catch up to the second freighter. The small group would then transfer over to the second ship and take it over. They would quickly disable it and leave both freighters for the Corps of Engineer's ship that was waiting to come disarm and scavenge what they could from it. The Vigilance could then go after the first freighter expediently without fear of one of the other freighters warning them.

_It was a good plan_. Captain Mathew Redmond had to keep reminding himself of that over and over. He had to have faith that his people could do this and they would advert the crippling of Starfleet and Earth itself.

Lieutenant Myra looked up from her console, "Team One is ready for transport."

Redmond nodded, "Decker, get us as close as possible. K'rinn, have you located all of the Cardassians on board?"

"There are only six on board. I have sent the locations to Major Ryan." K'rinn stated. They would be taxing the transporter by sending them over, but everyone already knew that information, so she felt she didn't need to repeat it.

Redmond focused on the freighter they were quickly approaching, "Cynrik, be prepared to fire and disable the ship - very carefully." he added.

Cynrik nodded, "I have been advised were to aim, Captain." he said calmly. He'd rather be on the boarding party than aiming the ship's weapons, but he would do the task assigned to him and make sure that they all didn't get blown up by a chain reaction.

"K'rinn, drop the cloak and transport simultaneously - now." Redmond gripped the arms of his chair and waited for a knee jerk reaction from the freighter.

They didn't get one.

A minute passed.

"Cyrelle to Vigilance. The Bridge is ours, the rest of the team is heading to the other targets. I will report again once we have confirmation that all targets have been eliminated." she stated.

"Very well." Redmond responded. Some of his tension eased, but he wouldn't let his guard down.

Four minutes later they got the word that all targets had been eliminated.

Redmond sat further on the edge of his chair, "K'rinn, did you have the cloaking system recalibrated?" he questioned.

"Yes, Captain - but we must stay just 100 meters ahead of the freighter in order to mask them." K'rinn frowned. In theory, the Vigilance's cloak could partially mask the freighter, but they would have to travel so close together that no mistakes could be made.

"Did you hear that Cyrelle?" Redmond asked over the comm.

"Yes, Sir. Decker, just tell me if you're going to change course before you do it." Cyrelle stated calmly as pulled up closer behind the Vigilance.

"Yes, Ma'am." Decker replied and kept his focus on flying directly to the second freighter. "We will have to pick up our speed in order to catch up with them." he advised.

Redmond nodded, "Relay speed to the freighter, then proceed when acknowledged. Brooks, jam all comms." He stood up and walked over to the Tactical console and surveyed the information on his screen. "Keep on the lookout for any other ships in the area."

Cynrik nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Redmond went to K'rinn and raised an eyebrow in question.

"All systems indicate that the freighter should be unseen by the second. Once I know the locations of the crew on the second freighter, I will notify Major Ryan." she stated. She lowered her voice, "They have not advised me if they will be able to use the freighter's transporter yet - they are working on it now."

"And if they can't?" he questioned, feeling his stomach twist tighter in a knot.

"Then we will have to use ours." she shrugged.

Mathew Redmond frowned. _They would have to drop their cloak_. What would the chances be the second freighter wouldn't freak out when two ships seemed to materialize right behind them? "Keep me apprised."

He walked over to Myra, "Time?"

"We are down to forty-six minutes." she stated, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her console. They had calculated they would have to stop all three freighters before they reached the inside of the Sol system, or the effects of a detonation would be disastrous. If they couldn't take over the freighters by that time, they would have to stop them at all cost - even if it meant blowing them up.

Captain Redmond went back to K'rinn when she gave an elated sigh.

"They will be able to use the freighter's transporter." she confirmed.

"Time to the second freighter?" Redmond questioned.

"Less than one minute." Decker announced.

Redmond went back to his seat. This takeover would be a bit more complicated. Cyrelle had to stay on the Vigilance, and so did Jurot who would be operating the freighter's transporter. As soon as they had word that the Bridge was taken, they could move out of their tight formation. "Who will be flying the second freighter?"

"Teshurr." Cynrik stated.

"Team One is transporting in twenty seconds." K'rinn reported.

"The Montgomery is two minutes out." Brooks reported from the Communication console.

XXXXX

Team One transported onto the Bridge of the second freighter. The team efficiently took out the three Cardassians on the Bridge.

"Teshurr, take over the flying." Ryan directed as he pushed the Cardassian out of the pilot's seat. "Head out." he directed the rest of the team. He clicked him comm unit, "Cyrelle, inform the Captain we have the Bridge." They quickly headed to Engineering, where the other three Cardassian life signs were.

They reached the Engine Room and came in a rush. They knew where their targets were. They didn't ask for them to stop and surrender. That was not their mission. They were to quickly take out the hostiles and get out.

XXXXX

Brooks smiled softly, "The second freighter has been secured, Captain."

Redmond nodded, "Open a comm to both freighters." he directed and went on. "All stop. The Montgomery is pulling in. Get ready to transport back. K'rinn, de-cloak and get them back."

K'rinn nodded and quickly went to work.

"We are being hailed by the Montgomery." Brooks indicated.

The screen reverted from the star view to the Bridge of the Montgomery. "I'm Captain Ferrell of the Montgomery. Good work, Captain Redmond. Admiral Gral has advised us on the situation. We will take care of these freighters from here. The Cochrane will be waiting to disarm the third freighter at the edge of the Sol system." the Captain reported.

"All of our crew have transported back on board, Captain." K'rinn advised.

"Thank you, Captain Ferrell." Redmond nodded and indicated for the communication to be severed. He turned his attention to Myra, "Time?"

"Thirty-eight minutes, Captain." she answered. "We will have to travel much faster to reach the first freighter."

"Check with Team One and make sure they are ready. Decker, prepare to jump to warp. K'rinn, Cloak the Vigilance." he directed his crew as he sat back down.

"Team One reports that they are ready." K'rinn indicated as she pushed a few buttons on her console, "We are cloaked."

Redmond nodded and sat back, "Decker, catch up with that freighter post haste."

"Aye, Captain." the young man sent the ship into warp and made a beeline straight for the freighter.

Redmond watched on the screen for the first signs of the freighter ahead of them.

"One minute, Captain." Decker reported as he slowed their ship to just a bit more than the freighter.

Mathew Redmond glanced back at K'rinn.

"Team One is ready. Only three targets on this ship."

Redmond nodded, "De-cloak and transport in thirty seconds." It seemed like time slowed as he counted down the seconds in his head. He was fully prepared to ram the freighter with his ship to stop it, but that was a last resort.

"De-cloaking and transporting now." K'rinn announced.

Mathew Redmond stood up and watched the freighter in front of them.

They waited for four minutes before getting Cyrelle's communiqué.

"We have secured the freighter. Course and speed are locked into the Navigation system, Captain. Suggestions?" she requested.

Captain Redmond looked to K'rinn.

She blinked slowly as she quickly thought of possible solutions. "If we destroy the Navigation console, we should be able to disable the warp core from the Engine room and stop the freighter. I should transport over to the freighter, Captain." she pointed out.

Redmond nodded, and K'rinn quickly left the Bridge. "Cyrelle, K'rinn is transporting over."

XXXXX

"Understood." Lieutenant Commander Cyrelle looked up as Major Ryan came back on the Bridge.

He glanced at the Navigation console, "How do you want to destroy it?"

She smiled as she indicated her weapon, "A few well placed shots should do it."

"This is K'rinn, I am ready to power down the engines. Proceed to destroy the Navigation system." she directed them over the comm.

Cyrelle and Ryan quickly shot the console eight times each, then waited.

"Navigation is off line. I am powering down the engines." K'rinn stated.

"Cyrelle to Vigilance, the freighter is ours." she reported.

XXXXX

Redmond allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. "That is good news." He looked around the Bridge and nodded his thanks to each of his officers. He patted Decker's shoulder gently. "All stop. Brooks, tell the Cochrane we are ready for them."

It was another thirty minutes before Team One transported back. Evidently, K'rinn wanted to make sure they were no more automated systems that could be inadvertently activated.

The Cochrane took over the freighter and the Vigilance headed back to the Utopia Planetia Shipyards.

XXXXX

Secured Hanger, Mars.

The crew of the Vigilance was assembled in the Hanger and stood before their ship.

Admiral Gral and Admiral Picard approached Captain Redmond. They stopped in front of him.

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard nodded, "You and your crew have done a great service for Starfleet and Earth. Your records shall annotate your bravery and dedication to the fleet." He gazed over the assembled crew and gave them a small smile, "Thank you."

Admiral Gral puffed up, "I told you they were the best crew for the mission." he pointed out.

Admiral Picard nodded, "So you did." He turned his attention to Captain Redmond, "We would like to speak with you about another opportunity for you and your crew."

Redmond nodded, "Of course, Admiral." Redmond turned to his crew, "Dismissed." He followed the two Admirals to the lift and stepped in with them. "What will this opportunity entail?" he inquired.

Picard looked at Redmond carefully, "We have decided to take the fight to the Cardassians."

XXXXX

Book One Complete.

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
